Caos emocional
by javitanime
Summary: Ino trabaja día y noche, pero un día conoce a un hombre de cabellera rojiza que le cambiaría su mundo. no es solo gaaino, hay más que eso :D
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, la luz entraba por las cortinas de la ventana, provocando que aquella rubia comenzase a despertar de aquel sueño que la mantenía lejos de la realidad del día a día, abrió sus azulados ojos y observó el reloj que se encontraba en la desgastada mesita de noche.

- _Mierda…-_ dijo al darse cuenta que tenía menos de 30 minutos para llegar a su empleo de medio tiempo en el restaurant.

Se levantó presurosamente de la cama y corrió a buscar sus ropas, necesitaba comprar nuevas, puesto aquellas ya estaban bastante desgastadas, pero no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en aquellas pequeñeces.

Ajustó su cabello en una coleta alta, arregló un bolso con sus artículos de uso personal y colocándose un pan en la boca salió corriendo para no llegar atrasada por tercera vez en esa semana.

Faltaban solo 20 minutos para que acabe su turno y tener 40 gloriosos minutos de descanso antes de tener que ir a sus clases prácticas en el hospital.

Se dedicó a limpiar minuciosamente las mesas a su cargo, barrió la entrada y estaba a punto de irse a cambiar cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, - _rayos_ \- se dijo internamente, de verdad que se quería ir temprano ese día, pero tuvo que darse media vuelta y atender a aquellos clientes que acababan de entrar.

-Buenos días, soy Ino, y seré su mecera, ¿están listos para ordear?- Amable y sonriente, tal como su jefe les repetía cada día, así fue como antendería a sus clientes, lástima que ellos no hicieran o miso.

\- si si, mujer, ¿qué tiente en el menú de desayuno?- dijo un hombre de cabellera color azabache.

-El especial del día de hoy son huevos revueltos con tostadas, café y una magdalena de vainilla- recitó justo como le dijo el chef antes de que comenzara su turno.

-¿Eso es todo?, mira, tengo que reunirme con una persona muy importante, necesito algo más elegante, no comida corriente de gente simple-

Apenas abrió la boca se escuchó un conjunto de molestia y superioridad, tan desagradable que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de responderle unas buenas verdades en su cara, pero no, él era su cliente, y no correría el riesgo de ser despedida.

-Pues si considera aquello, le recomiendo que vaya a un lugar acorde con su reunión, si no va a pedir nada le solicitaré que se retire.-

Jaque mate, necesitaba responderle algo, su orgullo no le permitiría quedarse en silencio, y menos ante alguien tan petulante como aquel joven frente a ella. En cambio aquel muchacho cambio su rostro de superioridad por uno de indignación y molestia pura, se notaba a leguas que se sintió completamente ofendido, ¿quién osaría hablarle así?

-Acaso ¿sabes quién soy?- y se puso de pie de golpe, para mostrar su superioridad.

-¿y acaso sabes quién soy yo?- no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada ni nadie, si bien, era unos 30 centímetros (o más) más baja que él, no se dejaría doblegar por nadie.

-Pues yo soy Uchiha Sasu..- estaba gritando con creces su nombre y apellido, como si fuera de la realeza, pero no pudo completar su anuncio ya que en ese mismo instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron dos siluetas masculinas.

-TEME!- gritó la silueta rubia de ojos azulinos y marcas en las mejillas.-apenas estas 5 minutos ¿y ya creas un alboroto?- volteó a ver a la mesera y mostrando una gran sonrisa se dirigió a ella- discúlpelo si le causó algún inconveniente- y bajó la cabeza en muestra de disculpa.

-Ella es quien tiene que pedirme disculpas, aquí y soy el cliente y ella me a faltado el respeto y..-

-Pero de que hablas Sasuke, yo te vi gritándole a todo pulmón- comenzó a discutir aquel rubio mientras todos los demás clientes observaban aquella escena.

-Perdonen que les interrumpa, pero considero que estamos creando un alboroto en el restaurant, sería mejor que nos sentemos y discutamos esto con calma en otro momento.- después de estar en silencio, el joven con cabellera casta y lagar, ojos perlado y voz madura habló.

-Disculpa Neji-san, vamos Sasuke, cálmate y sentemos a desayunar.- al parecer aquel rubio tenía costumbre de calmar a aquel de cabellos negros.

-Pues que bien, les iré a buscar otra mesera, mi turno ha acabado, tengan una buena reunión.- y haciendo una ademán la joven de tés blanca como la porcelana se retiró, perdió 10 valiosos minutos de descanso antes de su clase.

Salió de la tienda por la puerta de empleados, aquel encuentro la dejó agotada y ahora todo lo que quería era caminar un largo rato para despejar su mente, si bien escuchaba peleas constantemente en el barrio en el que vivía, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que esté la discusión.

Camino lenta y tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, vio la tienda de dulces y deseó tener dinero para comprar algunos, después de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente cuando tan solo tenía quince la dejó con problemas financieros, tuvo que arrendar la florería familiar y conseguir variados trabajos para poder pagar un pequeño y viejo apartamento y la escuela y ahora la universidad.

Llegó al hospital con algunos minutos a su favor, paseo por el establecimiento y vio a Sakura, su amiga y ahora la persona encargada de sus clases prácticas, ambas tenían la misma edad, pero al ser tan cara la universidad ino tuvo que trabajar dos años para poder pagarla, y por ello estaba algo atrasada, pero a ella nunca le importó, lo único que le interesaba era terminar su carrera con honores.

-Ino-chan!, buenos días, llegas temprano-sakura siempre la saludaba con una gran sonrisa y coz cálida, reamente era una buena amiga.

-Sakura, si, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver esa frente de marquesina-

-Ino-cerda, ¿es esa la forma en la que le tienes que hablar a tu maestra?-

Ambas rieron, su amistad traía bastantes mini peleas, pero eran peleas cariñosas.

-Y que tal tu trabajo de medio tiempo?-

-¿cuál? El de la cafetería, en la veterinaria, en el restaurant ¿o en el bar?-la rubia enumeró sus trabajos por orden, si bien la respuesta a la pregunta era la primera opción, dijo los otros de igual modo.

-Son muchos trabajos para alguien que a su vez estudia-su voz era de preocupación, ella siempre lo hacía, pero sabia que su amiga no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar-sabes, yo puedo prestarte algo de dinero, la universidad y el hospital pagan muy bien.-

-frente, sabes que nunca aceptaría ese dinero, sé que son muchos trabajos, pero ya falta poco, este año me graduaría y eso me permitirá dejar dos trabajos, espero.- aquello era lo único que le daba esperanzas.

-¿y ya has pensado que hacer con aquella deuda de tus padres?- lo que dijo fue como si le tiraran un valde de agua fría encima.

Ella era joven y nunca entendió el como y porqué era que habían fallecido sus padres en un accidente tan ''perfecto'', pero lo que si sabía era la enorme deuda que ella tendría que pagar, eso sumado a los gastos de su pequeño departamento y los gastos estudiantiles eran una barbaridad, y solo le quedaba la opción de trabajar todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiese.

-frentona, mejor hablemos de otro tema, este de verdad me pone algo ansiosa-no lo pedía, lo suplicaba, era un tema muy delicado para ella.

La clase práctica termino en poco tiempo, Ino ya estaba algo cansada, pero solo tenía 20 minutos para llegar a la veterinaria Inuzuka, le encantaba trabajar en ese lugar, el veterinario actual tenía su misma edad, 24 años y era muy amable con ella, y le era bastante grato el trabajar en aquel lugar.

Caminó con paso presuroso, no quería llegar tarde, pero a medio camino chocó con otro cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo, bueno, en realidad solo ino, puesto que era mas pequeña y estaba algo débil ya que no había probado bocado alguno desde la mañana.

Abrió los ojos y vio una mano tendido frente a ella, levantó la mirada y observó a aquel muchacho al cual pertenecía aquella mano.

-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?-

-si, gracias- rápidamente se aferró de aquella mano, era grande y fuerte-disculpa el haber chocado contigo.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a levantar su rostro

Aquel joven tenía una preciosa cabellera pelirroja y unos hermosos ojos verdes, pie pálida y un semblante serio en el rostro.

-no tienes de qué disculparte, estoy algo perdido y busco una dirección, creo que estaba tan concentrado que simplemente no te vi - su voz era pausada y tranquila, si bien sonaba a una disculpa, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿buscas una dirección?, si queres te puedo ayudar, sería una forma de disculparme por este incidente.-

-muchas gracias, sería de gran ayuda.- corto y preciso, pero por lo meos le dejaría ayudarle.

Ino recogió su bolso que estaba en el suelo y se encaminó para ayudar a aquel interesante joven de orbes jade.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste y estaría realmente muy feliz si hacen alguna review, puesto que me gustaría que me den ideas y hagan críticas constructivas sobre este trabajo.**

 **GRACIAS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

-a qué lugar se dirige exactamente?- preguntó alzando el rostro y quedar completamente embobada en el perfil que aquel hombre al que acompañaba.

\- realmente no lo sé, tuve una pequeña reunión en un restaurant por aquí cerca y me dieron este papel con la dirección- estiro el brazo para entregarle aquella minúscula hoja de papel a aquella mujer que lo guiaría.

'' _Gaara, cuando salgas del restaurant, camina 3 cuadras a la derecha, gira a la izquierda y camina una cuadra, luego vuelve a girar a la izquierda y camina otras 3 cuadras, encontrarás un pequeño restaurant que vende ramen, se llama ichiraku, cómprame uno, da lo mismo de que, ME GUSTAN TODOS!, luego vuelve al restaurant, si no estamos allí es porque nos fuimos al hotel Konoha's dreams. ''_

 _PD: no le digas al temme, me golpeará si lo sabe._

Ino no se podía creer lo que decía aquella hojita, enviaron a alguien que no sabe nada de la ciudad a…. comprar ramen?!, era una locura, un completo descuido de aquel que había escrito aquello, por suerte ella sabía dónde quedaba aquel puesto de ramen, cómo no? Si había trabajado en el por un buen tiempo.

-Tienes suerte, estamos cerca del puesto de ramen- le agradaba el que estuvieran cerca, puesto que así no tendría que desviarse demasiado del camino a su próximo empleo.

-Mmh… - fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de aquel hombre.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos y ya habían encontrado aquel lugar, el joven de cabellos color fuego se acercó a una mesera para comprar su encargo, mientras ino esperaba un poco más atrás.

-Ino!, que sorpresa! Que haces en este lugar?- preguntó alegremente el hombre que al parecer era el dueño de aquel lugar.

-oh! Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos, estoy acompañando a alguien a hacer una compra- no es que no quiera conversar más con su antiguo jefe, pero necesitaba cada minuto para poder ir a su próximo trabajo.

A los pocos minutos aquel joven había ya comprado el curioso encargo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la rubia que lo había guiado hasta allí, le llamó la atención las desgastadas ropas que llevaba aquella chica y el cómo miraba con gran atención un pequeño puesto de confites.

-ya he comprado el encargo, gracias por guiarme- pausadamente agradeció el gesto de la desconocida

La joven seguía ensimismada viendo aquel puesto, no fue hasta que su estómago rugió de la forma más sonora que pudo y dejando al descubierto el hambre que tenía en ese minuto. Su rostro se colocó lo más rojo posible y sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Lo…lo... lo siento mucho!- instantáneamente se inclinó y pidió disculpas

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, no quería levantar el rostro puesto que se seguía sintiendo avergonzada, pero al no escuchar sonido alguno creyó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no escuchó el grito desesperado de su estómago, alzó la vista y errónea a aquel pensamiento, aquel hombre si lo había escuchado, es más, de forma sobre humana intentaba aguantar lo que probablemente era risa.

-no tien…. No tienes que disculparte.- era realmente asombroso el esfuerzo que colocaba para no reírse.

Luego de unos minutos el joven logró retomar la compostura y le pidió que la esperara un poco en aquel lugar mientras él se alejaba en busca de algo, Ino miró su muñeca donde tenía un viejo reloj que anterior mente fue de su madre y fue lo único que le dejaron quedarse, bueno eso y una caja con cerradura que nunca pudo abrir. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel pelirrojo había vuelto y le extendía algo frente al rostro.

-Toma, te vi observar el puesto de golosinas hace un rato y he pensado que querrías una- amablemente le ofreció aquello que llevaba con la mano.

-gracias- respondió ante aquel gesto, pero lo que realmente era lo que ella estaba viendo no era aquel puesto con dulces, si no que era la familia que se encontraba comprando en aquel lugar, pero le enterneció el regalo de aquel desconocido.

Acepto aquel regalo, una paleta de caramelo, no había probado una desde que sus padres estaban vivos, pero el reloj seguía su curso y ya solo le quedaban 7 minutos para llegar a la veterinaria Inuzuka y no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo si seguía conversando en aquel lugar.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, pero debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo, sabes cómo legar al hotel?- no quería ser descortés pero necesitaba que a respuesta sea un sí.

-Si, es tan alto que se ve desde aquí, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, el tuyo es…?-

-Oh!, lo siento, que mal educada, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, es un gusto- y posteriormente le estiró su mano para que se la estrechara, a lo que el joven algo dubitativo accedió a los pocos segundos.

Luego de aquella presentación Ino se fue corriendo rumbo a su próximo trabajo, ya solo le quedaban 5 minutos y realmente no quería llegar tarde. Por otra parte, Gaara quedó algo pensativo, se le hacía muy familiar el apellido de aquella joven con ropas andrajosas, pero decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el hotel, seguro que Naruto le alegaría por no haber llegado más rápido o por que se enfriaron los ramen.

Se escucharon uno sonoros pasos y luego una puerta abriéndose presurosamente.

-Llegas tarde Yamanaka-san –

-Lo siento tanto, no volverá a suceder, lo juro- estaba exhausta por haber corrido por más de 15 minutos, pero llegar tarde era llegar tarde.

-Es broma Ino, jamás habías llegado tarde así que me preocupó un poco, mejor ve a cambiarte, hay pacientes que atender- le entregó una pechera y con una sonrisa se despidió mientras entraba al cuarto de junto.

-Gracias Inuzuka-sensei – recibió la pechera y estaba caminando al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle desde el cuarto de al lado.

\- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Kiba!, me haces sentir como un viejo por favor –

-está bien, Kiba-sensei – respondió con tono de burla a quien era su jefe y su amigo al mismo tiempo.

Le encantaba trabajar en la veterinaria Inuzuka, era uno de los pocos lugares donde se podía divertir y trabajar al mismo tiempo, admiraba a kiba, ella quien estudiaba medicina humana le sorprendía cómo era que él tenía que recordar la anatomía de distintos organismos, ya sean perros, gatos, caballos y oros animales, era sorprendente, y eso le ayudaba bastante a estudiar en sus horas de trabajo.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo, ya no habían clientes y decidieron descansar un poco y reponer energías, era cerca de las 17:30 y ella no había comido nada desde las 7:30 cuando devoró aquel pan añejo y duro.

-Ino, podrías servir algo de té?-

Ino realmente adoraba aquella pequeña veterinaria, esos pequeños minutos de relajo cuando no había clientela y el poder beber una taza de té junto con un amigo.

Luego de que el agua hirviera y se tiñera con las hojas de té, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de la sala de recepción, Kiba trajo algunas galletas de vainillas y se dispusieron a descansar después de una tarde ajetreada.

-Ino, me preocupa el que tengas tantos trabajos, estas estudiando y ya casi terminas, si quieres yo puedo aumentarte el sueld-

-Kiba, realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero no podría aceptar eso, sé que la veterinaria va bien, pero no sería correcto.- Agradecía el gesto, pero su conciencia no le dejaría aceptar tal ayuda.

-Ino, me preocupa que te exijas de esta manera, terminaras enfermándote.

Aunque Kiba sea su jefe, habían desarrollado una linda amistad, ambos tenían la misma edad y caracteres bastante parecidos, pero ella se juró que saldría de ese agujero con su propio sudor.

Eran cerca de las 21:00 e Ino corría lo más rápido posible, su último trabajo, en ''el Bar de la hoja'' estaba por comenzar su turno y no sabía si llegaría a tiempo.

Aquel bar era casi un completo secreto para ella, si bien funcionaba como un bar cualquiera, en la zona trasera funcionaba como un ' _'host bar''_ y ella no quería que Sakura o Kiba supieran aquello, no quería que vieran hasta que puno había caído para ganar un poco más de dinero, si bien el sueldo del bar era decente, en la zona host era mucho mejor, el tener que prácticamente venderse con su cuerpo le parecía una idea repugnante, pero tampoco lo consideraba prostitución, por lo que sus valores se mantenían casi intactos.

Se colocó un ajustado vestido color vino en su delgado, pero bien proporcionado cuerpo, aquel vestido (que le habían prestado en el bar) poseía un pronunciado escote en ''V'' que mostraba sus dotados senos y a su vez dejaba la espalda descubierta para que los clientes fantasearan cuanto quisieran, se ceñía en las caderas y caía con gracia hacia el suelo, con un revelador corte a los costados para que se apreciaran sus torneadas piernas.

Se desarmó aquella coleta que se había hecho rápidamente en la mañana para dejar caer su larga cabellera por su descubierta espalda, dándole un toque sensual y maduro, apenas terminó de alistarse se dirigió a la zona host esperando a que le diga a quien atenderá.

-Yamanaka, veo que por fin esta lista- su jefe era un hombre muy amable y atento, en los host era muy común que algunos clientes se intentaran propasar con las camareras.

-lo siento mucho, me demoré más de lo esperado, pero ya estoy lista para trabajar, que mesas tengo que atender? - lamentaba llegar tarde, pero ya estaba lista para trabajar lo más posible.

-Esta noche no trabajaras en las mesas, en la zona V.I.P. reservaron a la mejor host, y en este caso serias tú, espero que lo atiendas de la mejor forma-

-Si jefe, haré todo lo posible para complacerlos en su velada en el bar-

Sabía que si la habían ''reservado'' y si estaban en la zona V.I.P. era porque poseían gran cantidad de dinero, es decir le podrían dar una abundante propina además del pago por sus servicios.

Iba de camino a la zona V.I.P. cuando una de sus compañeras la detuvo a medio camino, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevo hasta una de las ventanas

-Ino!, Dios, no sabes la suerte que tienes!- Ten Ten hablaba emocionadísima mientras Ino solo la observaba con un rostro confuso

-Suerte? Suerte de que?- su pregunta llena de confusión hizo que la castaña la observara como si hablara en un idioma completamente distinto

-Los de salón V.I.P. son todos guapísimos!, de eso hablo-

El rostro de Ino se suavizó, _con que de eso hablaba_ , no se le había cruzado por la mente esa idea.

-Pues, verás… no he ido al salón V.I.P aún, acabo de llegar- su respuesta le llegó como un fuerte golpe a la de ojos castaños

-Claro, es verdad, disculpa, es que me emocioné un poco y sin pensarlo te traje hasta aquí- su rostro lleno de vergüenza resaltaba más que el vestido coral con detalles color crema que llevaba puesto.

Posterior a aquella conversación, Ino retomo rumbo a el salón V.I.P. donde la estaban esperando, se acercó a la puerta, revisó los últimos detalles de su atuendo, quería que todo fuera perfecto antes de entrar, tomo el pomo de la puerta y con un suave giro de muñeca abrió la puerta, apreciando cuatro siluetas (muy familiares) de quienes serían los que habían pagado extra por sus servicios.


End file.
